


Star Wars: Journey of Hope

by KastaNik



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, fan comic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KastaNik/pseuds/KastaNik
Summary: **Disclaimer: This is an alternate version of the events in SW: KOTOR 2. Some characters from the game will not appear in this story, while others will. The characters you see from the game are created by LucasArt. I hope this clears up some confusion.**This is a story of three friends; Aurora, Jak, and Charlie, as they live their lives in the aftermath of the Jedi War 10 years ago. But soon, their lives change for the worst when they discovered a damaged ship, with it's lone survivor being a mysterious old woman.





	Star Wars: Journey of Hope

 


End file.
